


Cherry blossom Blooms

by Wish069



Series: Cherry Blossom Blooms [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Uchiha Obito, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nohara Rin Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: Sakura Haruno is told by onebof the people closest to her. Her Sensei no doubt that he is in love with her. The hard thing is she thinks she might love him to... But she still has feelings for Sasuke as well... She in the end she wants to see him again to finally make her choice. If she is still going after something that could be completely hopeless, or if she is going to go against the village and be with her Sensei.(Restarting this lol. I plan to take some things from the anime but it won't fallow it completely.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Cherry Blossom Blooms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Cherry blossom Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterNyght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterNyght/gifts).

Sakura had made her rounds today, she got the paper for Lady Tsunade did a bit of training but she couldn't quite focas... Something was on her mind... Something from a couple weeks ago. She had been doing the same thing she was doing now... 

_She broke her dummy panting hard cheeks flushed from using so much energy. She was so frustrated maybe even just as much if not more then Naruto. They just missed Sasuke by a few minutes. Itachi's body had been found but no Sasuke. If his brother was dead then why didn't he come back to Konoha... To her... _

_"Having a ruff time?" Sakura turned seeing Kakashi walk up a strange look on his face she had been seeing a lot laightly. "Ruff to doesn't even begin to discribe it..." She spoke between breaths. Her breath billowed in the air... It was going to rain soon. She should head home but instead she set up another training dummy she had made and began her routine training methed once again. Kakashi had been watching her she soon stopped and looked back at him. _

_"Something you need Kakashi?" He stared at her for a moment before waving her over she walked up to him. Was he ok? "I need your advice on something. I would ask Ron vut she is bussy with Obito making the finishing plans on their wedding." Sakura nodded "ok we'll ask away." _

_"There is a girl I like... And the thing is I think she likes me to but sye also has her heart set on someone else... And it seems the man she likes doesn't seem to even notice her that way so I was wondering if maybe I should-" "you have to tell her." Kakashi seemed shocked not only by her answer but she cut him off. _

_"Sorry it's just... I know you used to like Rin but you didn't feel you diserved her. And if this girl is chasing after a guy who isn't even interested then forget the other guy. You do deserve to be happy and if this is the first girl you have liked since back then. Then I say go for it. And if she regects you at least you told her. She diserves to know." _

_Kakashi stared at her for a moment then the next words out of his mouth shocked her. "It's you." _

She was sitting in the grass now. Remembering the shock that went through her she hadn't exactly turned Kakashi down. She just told him she needed to think. Now she knew she had to tell him something. But the part that had mainly shocked her way the fact he saw something she hadn't. She might like him back... 

She remembered feeling her heat race when he said it was her... But something nagged at her... Something he needed to know she then stood up knowing she had to speak to Kakashi. 

\------------ 

She had searched all over the village for him but no luck the man could be difficult to find. She then saw Obito and Run walking together. As of a few days ago they were married now. If anyone knew where he was it would be them. She ran over to them. "Hey excuse me!" The couple turned around "oh hi Sakura." Rin greeted warmly Obito nodded as she ran up. 

"I'm looking for Kakashi i was wondering if you knew where he was I need to talk to him it's important." Rin frowned "I don't know sorry." "Check the waterfall that's where I saw him last. He was training with Naruto" Rin raised an eyebrow at him as did Sakura. He smirked pointing to his missing eye. "We're linked remember?" 

Sakura nodded "right anyway thank you so much. She ran to the waterfall and sure enough there they were. Kakashi in a bench with that dumb book on his face. Naruto was by a waterfall... More like on a giant log with a bunch of clones trying to slice it in half. She walked up to Kakashi who looked up admidiatly when she got his attention. 

"Do you have time to talk? It's important." He nodded sitting up. "Yamato mind keeping an eye on him? It's important" Sakura hadn't even noticed he was there. Now that she did he looked a bit tired but nodded. Kakashi and Sakura went off a few ways and he looked at her expectantly. 

"Umm... Remember what we talked about a couple of weeks ago?" 

He nodded was that fear she saw in his Visable eye? 

"Well... You were right I do like you... At least I think I do... I'm not sure because... Your also right I still have feelings for Sasuke as well... So I don't know if what I feel for you is just there because he is not here... Or if it's real... What I'm trying to say is.-"

"I know." She looked up as he spoke she didn't see the fear anymore she didn't know what she saw. "You need to see him again to confirm what you need to know right?" She nodded. "If it's not real then that's not fair to you... You deserve more then that." 

She heard the tiniest scoff from him but he nodded. "I understand... And I'll help you. It's the least I can do. Even if I loose the end at least you will he happy." She felt touched by his words. She hugged him tight and he returned it. "Thank you."


End file.
